The Eurasian Republic of Novorossiya (UER)
Novorossiya (Russian: Республика Новороссии) is a Eurasian Republic currently under the control of the UER (United Eurasian Republics). The republic was absorbed by the UER on January 1, 2023 after a near decade long period of independence. The republic was territorially held by Ukraine previous to the Ukrainian Civil War (2014-2017). The Republic of Novorossiya is divided into two economic regions, Northern Novorossiya, and Southern Novorossiya. Southern Novorossiya encompasses land from the northern edge of the Black Sea to Moldova, including the Crimean peninsula, incorporated into the republic upon its absorption into the UAE. Northern Novorossiya includes the capital of the republic, Donetsk, and other populous cities. Northern Novorossiya runs from the Central Russian border to mid Ukrainian territory. History Novorussiya was established as an independent nation on May 24, 2014 by the New Russian Party. The declaration occurred in Donetsk, Ukraine and is historically recognized as the official beginning of the Ukrainian civil war. The confederation occurred at the height of the 2014 Ukrainian Crisis, and led to the Civil war months afterwards. During the crisis, Novorussiya went unrecognized by all nations except itself. On August 30, 2014, Russia officially recognized the legitimacy of the independent nation of Novorussiya. What is archived as 'The Little Cold War' occurred mainly in Novorussiya and is part1 of the 2014 Ukrainian crisis. The crisis reached a peaking point when a Malaysia airlines Boeing 777, departed from Amsterdam and bound for Indonesia, was shot down by a Buk missile system by Novarussiyan rebels. The official released death toll reached 298, with an international community of victims. The shoot down remains the most deadly shoot down in history, and is regarded as an important turning point in the legitimacy of the Ukrainian civil war. Throughout the civil war, Novorussiya was continuously stocked with artillery by the Russian government, information leaked over a decade after the conflict. Novorussiya's Russian support gave the nation an advantage over Ukraine. Ukraine officially agreed to an ultimate ceasefire on May 2, 2017, announcing that it will recognize the Federal State of Novorussiya. Novorussiya was officially included in the Eurasian Economic Union (2015-2023) taking effect on January 1st, 2018. The incorporation of the nation significantly boosted the status of Novorussiya as a legitimate federation. During the years of 2018 and 2019, over twenty countries announced their recognition of the republic, including the United States. Released during the 2020 census, Donetsk's population had grown over 20% since the confederation, and Novorussiya's troubled economic situation of the mid-2010s was overcome with its position in the Eurasian Economic Union. October 20, 2022 saw the Kremlin announce the establishment of the UER (United Eurasian Republics), taking effect on January 1, 2023. The establishment called for the unification of all Eurasian nations belonging to the Eurasian Economic Union under one democratic state. The unification included Belarus, Kazakhstan and Novorussiya. Novorussiya merged into the UER, marking an end to it's nine year tenure as an independent federation. On January 1, 2023, Novorussiya officially became the Eurasian Republic of Novorussiya. The formation of the union was greeted with large criticism from both Western Europe and North America, as well as most members of NATO. On October 21, 2022, American President Hilary Clinton voiced her concerns on the formation of the UER, stating "Putin's Eurasia is a weak attempt to rekindle the ashes of the Soviet Union. It is in the best interests of America to directly oppose its formation and advises both European and Asian nations to reject this weak neo-Soviet dream." Category:Novorossiya Category:Eurasia